


[授翻/渣翻]一线希望

by Corner016



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Has A Heart, this is way more fluffy than it might seem
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corner016/pseuds/Corner016
Summary: Things hadn’t gone as planned for Loki. Not that they had ever had, but being sold into slavery by his supposed father had never come into the picture.The encounter with an old foe might bring something different in his life, though.-------------------Loki的事情偏离了原本的轨迹，不是说从前这类事没有发生过，而是说他被所谓的父亲卖为奴隶从未出现过。然而，和一个老对手的相遇可能会给他的生活带来一些不同。////第一次翻译，英语真的很垃圾，授权在原文评论里，有错误请一定指出来 一定会改的QAQ 不好意思原文地址:https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310633/chapters/38152259





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NCSP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/gifts).
  * A translation of [Silver Lining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310633) by [NCSP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP). 



**_Loki的事情没有像预料的那样发展_** ，这并不是说之前这样的事未曾发生过，而是说--被他所谓的父亲卖为奴隶，从未有过。

在他最落魄的时候，尽管那些日子无一例外令他感到诅丧，但现在这种境况也从未发生，成为一名在宫殿里的奴隶。

**一个床奴。**

在一些相对幸运的时间里，他被视为一名仆人对待，但在其他时间里......不得不说他在九界树立了数量足够多的敌人，感谢他们，因为他们的存在有关他新身份的一些言论才很快地传播开。在他成为奴隶的最初几个月里，其他的奴隶有时甚至一整日都能享受平静，而于他平静变成一种奢望，一个又一个的人选择和他上床，尽管他无数次想要逃避。

这一切足以使他崩溃。

当他听到那个熟悉的声音时，他正从宫殿里最后一位客人的房间中出来，唇上的新伤还在流血。

这个声音他很多年没有听过了，而且他希望再也不会听到。

至少不是在这个地方。

“我们以后再讨论这些条款，现在我只想休息一下，为了一会的......Loki?”TonyStark说到一半时突然停了下来，他看着许久未见的神明愣住了。

Loki也愣了一会，似乎在犹豫该怎么做，接着他转过身想尽快离开房间，却被一只粗糙的胳膊挡住了去路。

“你以为你在干什么？”

一记猛烈的耳光差点使他失去平衡，如果不是那个精灵如此用力地抓着他的手臂，Loki一定会倒在地上。

“抱歉，”他被迫咕哝着，嘴唇上才干涸的伤口又流出了新的血液。

“到底发生了什么事?”这名凡人这样问着，完全被搞蒙了，他看着Loki的现状和此时周围的一切。

他本想亲自打神明一拳的——为了上次被扔出窗外，但现在他发现那似乎是一种近乎温和的报复——因为显然眼前正在发生的一切都太过分了。

“Mr.Stark，没有什么值得你注意，也没有什么值得你花时间”，精灵把Loki推到一边，为凡人让路，“如果你愿意，我们可以安排你的会面。”

Stark点了点头，仍然对这次遭遇感到困惑，接着他跟着他团队的其他成员前往下一场会议。

他能确定的是他想和Loki讨论一些事情，也许是将那个疯子对他做的一切扯平，但最重要的是他想知道他关于纽约发生事情的假设是否正确。

“去人类的住处。”在Loki还没来得及动弹时，小精灵就踢了他一脚。

于是Loki绕到供客人居住的客房区走进Stark的卧房，跪在地上，就像他被训练的那样。要像这样对一些规矩潜移默化，得流上许多血，而他受伤的自尊心只是沉浸在其中的一个事实，他欺骗自己，那不是他。

他不想在这里，一点也不。

他宁愿回到最后一位客人那里，即使他的身体被越来越明显的瘀伤所覆盖。

他不想面对Stark.

他已经被很对敌人带走过了，但不知怎地，他对Stark的感觉不同于其他那些人，对于那些人，他所感受到的只是仇恨和厌恶，他身上的每一个细胞都在厌恶他们，他能够接受那些痛恨他的人通过这种最羞辱的方式来暂时伤害他，以此享受他们的报复，但他并不希望Stark那样对待他。

在他们短暂的相遇中，他被那个人迷住了，他欣赏凡人近乎艺术性的粗话和凡人即使面对极端危险也能说出的玩笑。他不得不承认，当他发现那个凡人从他自己的塔楼上摔下来仍能幸存时，他感到某种程度上的宽慰。并不是说他关心凡人的生活，只是他不喜欢浪费凡人的能力，因为能逗他开心的人实在是少之又少。

但是如果Stark以这种方式来享受他的复仇，那就意味着Loki对Stark的判断是错误的，他只能被迫接受他不喜欢的东西。

然而，尽管他一想到那个凡人会走进这间房间，嘲讽他落到如此下场，再羞辱他几次，他就感到胃部一阵翻搅，但他还是无法避免这种情况。他知道，因为凡人出于纯粹的报复而和他上床的前景是多么让他感到恶心，他也知道另一种选择更糟糕，他甚至没有时间考虑过这一点。

他很久以前就已经学到了这一课，那时，他心中还存于一丝希望，想要反抗他可怕的命运。于是他在狱卒的手下待了整整两天，终于，最后一丝反抗的火花也熄灭了。

就连他也不明白，为什么一想到有人把他当作一具躯体来寻求快乐，他就这么心烦意乱，他不想让自己的思绪迷失在这样一个事实上：当他仍能决定自己的行动时，他不会介意最终与凡人上床，因为他不可能冒险沿着那条名为反抗的路走下去。

在他独自度过的所有时间里，他虽然可以让自己的思想井然有序，却又无法避免的让自己沉湎于其中。

 

当他听到开门声的时候，肯定已经过了至少三小时了。

“哦，嘿，驯鹿游戏，你在这里做什么？那么，你为什么要跪下来呢？”Stark突然笑起来，关上了他背后的门。

“因为您的要求，主人。”他轻声地回答，就像他被要求做的那样。这一次，他感到高兴的是，除非得到特别的指示，否则他不能直视皇宫的客人。这样至少他不会看到Stark愤怒的脸。

“主人？这是某种玩笑吗？”

Loki只是沉默地盯着地板，双手整齐地叠放在膝盖上。

“嘿，淘气鬼，回答我。”

这是一个精确的命令，是没办法回避的，即使作为一个银舌头也不能简单地忘记这个，“不，主人，这不是一个玩笑。”

“这太荒谬了。我知道这对你来说很难，但别骗我。”

“我不能说谎，”他咬紧牙关说，“主人。”

“好吧，洛洛，我不喜欢这样。一点也不喜欢。”

“对不起，主人，”Loki很快地说，看到斯塔克的脚在地上移动，走得更近了。他还没做好为自己当年的所作所为付出代价的准备，尽管Stark的到来只意味着一件事，惩罚。

他想要了解那个人，那是过去几个世纪里为数不多的几个激发了他兴趣的生物之一，而在这里，他跪在这个人面前，作为一个听话的奴隶。

如果他不想把事情搞得更糟，他就必须要配合，吞下他那一点点自尊心，振作起来。

“看着我。这到底是怎么回事？”

不，不，他还没准备好。当他面前的人是他几乎认为和他同等级的人时一切都变得不同了。

他抓住机会，一直盯着地板；他确信他会为此付出代价，但他的思绪已经超出了他自己所能承受的范围。他能感觉到他的精神状态濒临崩溃，只有当他认为和某人做爱变成一种可以接受的事出现时，他才感觉到精神崩溃。

“看在上帝的份上，至少起来吧。”

最让Loki吃惊的是Stark的语气算不上生气，根据他过去的经验，他现在应该躺在床上，某个人正进入他的身体，但Stark的这些表现根本说明不了什么，充其量只能意味着晚上会更长一些。

“告诉我发生了什么，可以吗？”那人又问了一遍。

“我被派来是因为您的要求，主人。”

“什么？不，我只是想知道你到底在这里做什么，为什么你在流血，为什么Legolas会扇你耳光，这是什么奇怪版本的汤姆叔叔的小屋吗？”

Loki没有意识到，他已经抬起了头来试图向那个人表达什么。

“哦，终于。好吧，这他妈的到底是怎么回事？”

“这完全取决于你，主人。”

“别这么叫我！”

“这是规矩，主人。”

“规矩...你现在听规矩了？为什么你全身都是瘀伤？”Stark走近了一些，检查着他赤裸的胸膛。

“主人，我为我的外表道歉。”

“什么？不，这不是我…Loki，这到底是怎么回事？”

Stark的语气是Loki最终崩溃的原因。他似乎很担心，就好像他真的在乎洛基皮肤上的伤痕，这让Loki无法忍受。他可以忍受暴力、羞辱，以及他这几年来所经历的一切，但那种虚假的担忧不行。

那些带有嘲讽意味的虚假怜悯是他的底线。

“他们把你误认为是米德加德的天才，这里发生的一切都非常明显，即使是最愚蠢的侏儒也能够理解。别再假装不知道了。你要求我在这儿，只意味着一件事。”

“好吧，这更像你。但我一点头绪都没有，你得告诉我。”

“你想让我大声说出来吗？”

“因为我不是一位读心者，所以告诉我好吗，斑比。”

“你是来幸灾乐祸的吗？从王子到妓女，这就是你想听到的吗？”

“什么...?”

“别再装作不知道发生了什么，也别再假装在这看到我很惊讶了。你以为你是第一个出现在这里想要报复的敌人吗？即使我现在不过是个床奴，被剥夺了我的力量和自由？你这个可怜的凡人，我已经数不清有多少人是为了这个目的到这里的了。”

Stark目瞪口呆地看着他。很明显，他是在试图用一种更中性的表情来掩饰自己的脸，但同样明显的是，他显然也失败了。

“你…？”

“是的。一个奴隶，最低等级的奴隶。你现在开心了吗？感受到自我满足吗？还是让我告诉你我被迫在这里做什么就是你对我的惩罚之一？你想不想听听我遭受到比妓女还差的待遇的故事呢？”

对Stark说这些话是很丢脸的，但与此同时，咆哮却是Loki几年来所感受到的最愉快的事情。他终于像以前那样对别人发火了，就像一位王子被允许那样，尽管他会为此付出高昂的代价，但对Stark

这样的人大发雷霆是一种解脱。

直到它不再是了。

门猛地开了，一个驻扎在走廊上的小精灵冲了进来，他们在走廊上徘徊，以确保宫殿里一切顺利。

“我以为你已经吸取教训了，神灵!”他咆哮着，趁Loki还没来得及离开就击打了他的肋骨，“我需要提醒你吗？也许这次我们可以耗上一个星期。”

小精灵想再打他一次，尽管Loki知道这只会激怒他，但Loki还是无法抗拒爬走的本能，他用一只手遮住了另一处新伤。

“你这个小荡妇!”卫兵咆哮着说，如果Stark最后没有反应过来的话，他一定会再打洛基一次，因为Loki现在已经无处可退了。

当有危险的事情把Loki吓得走投无路时，他知道,最好的办法就是躲开。

为了缓解紧张的局势,Tony挤进了他们之间.

"嘿,Thranduil,放轻松，”他举起一只手，以防手杖再次打在Loki身上.

“我为这个奴隶不规矩的行为而向您道歉，Mr.Stark.我会亲自确保他因给您带来的不快而受罚，”小精灵放下手杖，轻轻的低下了头。

“如果我说不呢？"

“对不起，先生？"小精灵显然无法明白人类的意思。

“不管你在说什么关于惩罚的事，或是其他什么废话，我保证它们都不会发生。"

“您是说他没有行为不端吗，先生？那个奴隶是在服从您的命令吗？“

“是的，”他迅速回答，感谢多年的商业会议训练使他能够如此迅速地撒谎。

“奴隶没有态度恶劣的回答您的问题吗？"

“我必须再重复一遍吗？”他又重复了霍华德经常使用的语气，从前他总是像躲避瘟疫一般躲避使用这种语气，但是他认识到这能使一个人毋庸置疑地被服从，所以他不得不称赞这种语气某种程度上也能产生奇迹。

“Mr.Stark，我为打扰您而道歉。如果您需要我，我就在走廊里。"

“我不希望有人躲在我的门后观察我的一举一动。"

“先生，这只是为了……”卫兵的话被迫因为Stark阴郁的眼神而停下来，“当然了，先生。我马上离开。"

托尼等着精灵关上背后的门，然后转过身来，“他妈的刚才到底发生了什么事？"

“谢谢您，主人，”Loki跪在他面前，眼睛依旧盯着地板。很明显，尽管刚才的最后一击给他带来了痛苦，但他还是试图保持后背挺直，使身体能停留在正确的位置。

所有的反抗都消失了，愚蠢叛逆时刻该结束了，现在Loki不得不面对他愚蠢行为所带来的后果。

他已经觉得不舒服了。

“嘿，Loki，停下来。我不想再听到刚才那些。"

洛基停顿了一会儿，然后他点点头，将双手伸向Tony的裤子。

“哦，嘿，你这是在做什么？我没有这个意思，一点都没有，”他阻止那个跪在他面前的可怜家伙，几乎下了一大跳。

“对不起，主人，我以为……”

“不，Loki，别胡思乱想了。也别再叫我主人了，你开始让我害怕了。"

“对不起——”

“别说了，我不想从你那再听到这些了。"

“那你想让我做什么呢，先生？"

Tony不知道他是要无视Loki悲伤的语气，还是做点别的什么，比如把这个可怜的家伙抱在怀里，告诉他一切都会好起来的；自从上一次神明触摸了他之后，他一直都在担心自己的生命会以一种非常混乱的方式结束，所以他选择了无视。

“我要你告诉我真相。即使我们在谈论你也不能撒谎。明白吗？"

前神明点了点头。

“很好。那么让我们从不那么疯狂的事情开始，让我们来看看这里发生了什么吧:纽约，都发生了什么？"

Loki似乎一想到这个就发抖，所以Tony决定让他好过点。

 

“我一直在思考从头到尾所有的事情，如果你想听我的朋友或过去几年里不得不跟我交谈的任何人的话，我们都无法理解，我真的不明白你的计划是什么。我是说，那真的是一个糟糕的策略。任何人都可以做得更好，而不是将所有的军队集中在超级英雄们附近。你本可以偷偷摸摸，在我们不知情的前提下做事，这样做怎样都不迟，相反，你从一开始就吸引了我们的注意力，好像你想确保我们会跟踪你的每一个举动。这背后隐藏了什么？这不可能仅仅是因为你以自我为中心。"

即使这种情况下，Loki也不得不承认他对人类的推论印象深刻。这使得接下去的情况也许对他不利，但是说出他的供词变得更容易。

“我原本就是打算输的，”他低声说道，“我只是两个邪恶力量中较小的那个。"

当他解释完疯狂泰坦对他做了什么让他顺从，Thanos是如何入侵他的思想来操纵他的行为，以及他是如何设法重新获得那小小控制力，来想出这种拙劣策略时，他的喉咙感到干涩。他觉得自己仿佛浑身赤裸，比多年来向任何想看的人展示自己的身体时更加暴露。

因为他必须对自己诚实，现在他几乎要哭了。

所有这些，使他最终变成了一个可悲的奴隶。

“我告诉过你不要对我撒谎。"

“我没有撒谎！”他鼓起胆子抗议，这是因为他一生中从未这样诚实过，此刻他甚至不敢再想象Stark不相信他话的后果了。

“这不可能是真的。"

“我发誓。我不能撒谎，他们会知道，”他的声音开始颤抖。

“你经常撒谎，这是我从你哥哥那里学到的东西，所有的这些不可能是……”托尼挥动着他的手，但在Loki快要崩溃的时候，他停了下来。

“求求你，主人，请不要告诉他们您在认为我在撒谎。拜托，我发誓这是真的。我发誓，主人！拜托，不要告诉他们这些，我不想再被关在牢房里了，拜托，”洛基发现自己正在乞求，他不得不去真的求他面前的这个人，因为...不！他不能再次落入他的狱卒手中，尤其是当他们中的一个人对他非常生气，并威胁要把他关在牢房里一个星期时。

“嘿，Lokes，冷静点。你在说什么？"

“他们训练你变成这样，如果你看起来没有吸取教训，如果你一直不服从他们，他们就会一次又一次地这样做，你必须感谢他们，因为他们帮助你不再是一堆没用的垃圾，让这些花费在你身上是值得的，”他近乎哽咽着说，“求求你了，”他无法阻止眼泪从脸颊滑落，但是当眼泪被压在他脸上的衬衫面料挡住时，他有些惊讶。

显然，Stark和他一起蹲在地板上，现在正紧紧地抱着他。

“我什么都不会告诉任何人。现在深呼吸，好，听我说。深呼吸，跟着我的呼吸节奏，一切都会好的。"

Loki自问是否应该听那个人的话，这不是他第一次当着皇宫中客人的面崩溃，当他的行为没有直接受到惩罚或者被忽视时，他们会走近他，用嘲讽的语气提醒他现在什么都不是了，恶作剧之神现在已经一文不值，变成了一个哭泣的妓女。

不过这次感觉不同了。

Stark的声音不是嘲笑，他的手轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，他的背部没有再受到其他创伤，他的呼吸确实变得更慢了，好像在真正帮助他重新掌控身体。

“如果你需要释放一点压力，那很好，但是你真的应该开始慢慢呼吸了，否则这次攻击永远不会停止。相信这方面的专家。"

就在那一刻，Loki决定接下来会发生什么不再重要了，Stark之后会决定对他做什么变得无所谓了，他可以假装那个人在那一刻真的关心他，他试图安慰他，因为他认为他正在遭受的一切的是可怕的，Loki不值得这样做。

如果他不能对别人撒谎，他仍然可以对自己撒谎。

他蜷缩在那个人的胸前，几乎要倒在环绕着他的手臂上了。

“好吧，洛洛，这样好多了。但我希望你不要咬我或是什么的，因为在这种情况下，我认为我可以反击你，但如果你不首先攻击我，你在这里则是完全安全的，这取决于你。我认为这是一个隐含的战斗规则，或者可能是一个文化规则。类似于“狩猎或被猎杀”，我不知道。我从来不喜欢户外活动。我在一栋建筑里长大，保姆带我去的最荒凉的地方是公园。哦，听着，我和你说的是我的奶奶，她会猜到将要发生这样的事情。她这样告诉我，让我永远不要信任任何东西。"

Loki被这种胡言乱语搞糊涂了，但是当他胸口的压力稍微缓解时，他意识到Stark正在做什么:这个人通过谈论他脑海随意浮想的事情来设法转移他的注意力，Loki对此心存感激。

他让史塔克再东拉西扯一些，以从他声音中那些简单的善意里获得安慰，不一会儿他的抽泣停止了，肩膀也不再颤抖了。

“…所以这就是搅拌机的工作原理。"

这个人的思路确实令人着迷。

“谢谢，”Loki嘟哝着用拇指擦着脸颊，“我不应该有这样的反应，对不起。"

“这不是你能控制的事，鲁道夫，”托尼拍了拍他的肩膀，不确定是否要放开他，也许Loki需要更多的时间。他最终将不得不问是什么原因让神明屈身在此，他是如何被卖为奴隶的，以及他从自己的行为和言语中得到的东西是否比他想象的还要糟糕，但这是之后的问题了。现在眼睁睁看着他昔日的敌人在他眼前崩溃，他已经感到很不舒服了。

因为，是的，如果Loki说的是事实——Stark已经不应该再质疑他在这件事上的诚实了，因为他看到了神明对他认为自己在撒谎时的恐惧——他也不再认为Loki是敌人了。就像他不能责怪Barnes一样。

 

Loki是按照另一个人的决定来行事的，所以这并不真的是他的错。

对Tony来说，理解Loki的所作所为并不容易，要不是他在这件事上经过多次推理，已经倾向于让他开始怀疑；事实上，他已经为Loki的供认做好了某种准备。

“好吧，斑比，现在站起来怎么样？地板不是房间里最舒服的地方。走吧，嗯，坐在床上，或者别的什么，”他朝房间的大致方向挥了挥手，花了一会儿时间来提了提神，然后继续开口。

当他转过身来的时候，Loki正弯着腰躺在床边上。


	2. Chapter 2

“你他妈到底在干嘛？”  
Loki回头看着他，低声开口：“我以为......”  
“不，不，我真的不想再听你这么说了，坐在床上，就仅仅是坐着。”  
当Lok询问“既然你不想和我做爱，那么我为什么会在这里”时，他的脸上有宽慰和困惑一闪而过，他不确定大胆的问这样一个关乎为什么的问题是否是明智的还是有风险的，他隐隐觉得明目张胆的这么做就像在自找麻烦。  
“听着，洛洛，我必须和你谈谈，我想知道你对纽约发生事情的看法，以及我的假设是否正确。老实说我看到你这个样子时，很吃惊。现在…天啊，我都不知道该怎么办了。但是能确定的是:我对性爱的许可有非常严格的界定，而现在你的状态并不被认为可以得到同意。当然，你很有魅力，我真的不介意和你在床上打情骂俏，但是到目前为止，这是一个巨大的错误。”  
Loki非常困惑，他找不到什么词语来形容他的怀疑。他脑子里有太多想法了，以至于他没办法全部记下它们：Stark并不倾向于从他的痛苦中寻求快乐，他只是会像往常一样享受他又一次的放纵，他开始试图相信Tony，毕竟...这个男人使他平静下来，如果这些是他的想法，那也不是不能接受的。  
他只是专注于他此刻的想法，怀着小小的庆幸：“所以，你并不想...”  
“见鬼，不！你要把我吓死了，在这种情况下我绝不会利用你来寻找什么所谓的复仇快乐，自从我上次见到你之后，该死，你变得不像你了，你在面对你的命运，所以你最后到了这儿，但我不是那种人，那是最邪恶的最令人作恶的方式，强奸，我永远不会参与。”  
Loki直勾勾的盯着他，那目光像一道钉子一般扎向他的肩膀，他不知道该怎么办了。  
“这样你就可以放松了吧，我对你没有威胁。”Tony走过来坐在他身边，但Loki仍然担心的咬着下唇。  
“那你想让我做什么呢？”  
“我想知道的最终结果是到底这一切怎么发生的，啊，但不是现在，随便吧，现在你可以做一切你想做的事。”  
“如果你不想让我取悦你，”他低头看着床上的被子，“我也许该离开了。”  
他的话中带着一丝勉强，迫使Tony问出了接下来的问题：“如果你离开的话会发生什么？”  
“那将有其他人带走我。”  
Loki说“带走”这个词语时的方式让Tony毛骨悚然：“所以那意味着...”  
“是的。”  
“好吧，你留下。我...尽管这个词让我想吐，今天晚上你是我的人。”  
“你...真的吗？你可以找其他人。”  
“Loki，你很聪明，我知道你清楚我为什么让你留下。”  
哦，是的，Loki明白为什么他那么做，但是他只是无法猜透Tony做这些的动机。  
“放松些，洛洛，你在这儿很安全。”他用一只手碰了碰神明的肩膀，神明的潜意识控制他自然而然的靠向了Tony的肩膀，“听着，我知道这个问题并不容易被提起，但从我收集的信息看...我想帮助你，但是我需要知道发生了什么，才能帮忙。”  
Loki不想这么做，他本不想告诉这个特别的人他在过去的几年里都遭受了什么，但是Tony证明了自己没有恶意，这让他无法拒绝，所以他开始谈论他作为奴隶的最初时光，他被拖到牢房里很多次，以至于这击垮了他，他的敌人一个又一个出现，他现在已经被完全打碎了，他忽略掉一些细节，但是仍不停地向Stark诉说着他的经历，仿佛通过这些源源不断的语言，他就能摆脱那些人对他的伤害：他不停地告诉Stark发生的事情，直到他的上一位客人。当他说完所有时，他发现自己在Stark的臂弯里。  
Loki对此很是惊讶。  
他曾经认为，拒绝与自己做爱是因为男人对他的厌恶，但现在Stark主动伸出手臂，在他说完一切后抱住了他，如果特别需要的话他本来打算是加上那些细节的，但现在这个奇怪的拥抱吓了他一跳。  
那人不再开口了，他只是静静的抱着Loki，试图想象他所经历一切的同又在拒绝它们。  
“拜托，别说了。”Tony看着Loki的黑发轻轻开口，他已经开始感到内疚了，不是因为他做了什么，而是因为如果他想的话，可以对神明做任何事情。  
Loki被惩罚的命运是不人道的，因为那些事情不受他的控制，Loki被一个威胁要杀死他的人当做傀儡，他竭力反抗了，但他现在还是成为了一名奴隶。  
他因为一些他无法控制的事情而受罚，他的力量被他厌恶的事情所利用。  
就像Tony在阿富汗发生的一样。  
唯一不同的是，他有机会解释，所以他被认为是受害者，Loki被判刑的罪名并不是他自身的意愿，而且他失去了解释的权力，沦为一个取悦恨他的人的对象。  
这是唯一的区别。  
他被认为无罪，而Loki成为了奴隶。  
“很抱歉让你...”  
“不...”Stark打断他，“这不是你的错，这只是...妈的，我找不到词语来形容，这是...妈的，我竟然找不出词来形容这他妈有多错。”  
Loki在这个意想不到的拥抱中不知道如何接话。  
“听着，只要你和我一起，就绝对不会发生不好的事情，只是别试图杀我，在我说了刚才的话之后我想你已经明白了。”  
“你没必要将我看成是你的责任。”  
“见鬼，但是是的，我必须这么做，这是所谓的人性，在仙宫显然没人知道，但是相信我，没人会希望与自己的敌人碰面，如果你想知道的话，放心，你很早之前就不再是我的敌人了。”  
Loki只是目不转睛的盯着被单，心不在焉的抬手擦掉他下巴上干涸的血迹。  
“你想洗个澡吗？哦，你当然想洗澡，如果我是你的话，我甚至想在碱液里洗澡，”Tony几乎是从床上跳到了浴室所在的位置，Loki还未来得及理解他说的话，他就听到了浴缸被水填满的声音。  
Stark真的允许他洗澡吗？  
“好吧，鲁道夫，你得帮我拿一下香皂，我不知道你喜欢什么味道，也许是白麝香？或者是栀子花？我猜可能是白麝香，但也许我是错的。”  
Loki只是呆呆的注视着一切。


End file.
